1500 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published English * Anonymous, publication year conjectural, Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Anonymous, publication year conjectural, Guy of Warwick, related to the Anglo-Norman Gui de Warewic (c. 1232–1242) * Anonymous, Sir Bevis of Hampton, translated c. 1300 from the Anglo-Norman Boeve de Haumtone c. 1200 * Anonymous, Sir Eglamour of Artois, written in the mid-14th century * Geoffrey Chaucer, published anonymously, publication year conjectural, Mars and Venus, an amalgamation of the author's The Complaint of Mars and The Complaint of Venus * John Lydgate, published anonymously, publication year conjectural, The Virtue of the Mass, also called the Interpretacio Misse Other * Stora rimkronikan ("The Great Rhymed Chronicle"), published about this year, SwedenPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Erasmus, De Laudibus Britanniae, a Latin ode in which the author calls John Skelton, appointed tutor to Prince Henry of England, "unum Britannicarum literarum lumen ac decus", and congratulates the prince for having so fine a teacher.Web page titled "IV. Barclay and Skelton./§ 6. John Skelton." at Bartleby.com website, reprinting the text of "The Cambridge History of English and American Literature in 18 Volumes (1907–21)./Volume III. Renascence and Reformation", retrieved February 2, 2010 * Pierre Gringore, le Château d’Amours, France Births (1500?–1557), Ottoman poet]] Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Erasmus Alberus, birth year uncertain (died 1553), German * Shlomo Halevi Alkabetz (died 1580), Greek kabbalist and poet * Antonius Arena, also known as "Antoine Arènes", (died 1544), French jurist and poet * Eustorg Beaulieu (died 1552), French * John Bellenden (died about 1548), English * Bonaventure des Périers born about this year (died 1544), French author and poet * George Cavendish, born this year, according to one source,Web page titled "Academic Text Service (ATS)/ Chadwyck-Healey English Poetry Database: / Tudor Poetry, 1500-1603", at Stanford University library website, retrieved September 8, 2009. Archived 2009-09-11. but another states 1494 (died about 1561), English * Hayâlî (خيالى) born (died 1557), Ottoman Empire * Nikolaus Herman, birth year uncertain (died 1561), German * Nicolaus Mameranus, (died c. 1567), Luxembourgian poet and historian * Maurice Sceve (died 1564), French * Marcello Palingenio Stellato, born this year or 1503 (died 1543), Italian, Latin-language poetWeb page titled "Tra Medioevo en rinascimento" at Poeti di Italia in Lingua Latina website (in Italian), retrieved May 14, 2009. Archived 2009-05-27. * Ludovico Pasquali (died 1551), Italian author and poet * Christoff Wirsung, birth year uncertain (died 1571), German * Wu Cheng'en born 1500 or 1505 (died 1580), Chinese novelist and poet of the Ming Dynasty * Basilio Zanchi (died 1558/1559), Italian, Latin-language poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Martial d'Auvergne (born 1440), French * Bhalam (born c. 1426), Indian, Gujarati-language poetMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Serafino Ciminelli, also known as "Serafino Aquilano" (born 1466), Italian poet, singer, author and actor * Robert Henryson, year uncertain, Scottish makar poet who flourished from about 1460 until this year * Lodovico Lazzarelli (born 1450), Italian, Latin-language poet * Gwerfyl Mechain (born c. 1460), Welsh poet, a womanOlsen, Kirsten, [http://books.google.com/books?id=jFY3CxmHk4cC&printsec=frontcover#PPA55,M1 Chronology of Women's History], p 55, Greenwood Publishing Group, 1994, ISBN 0-313-28803-8, ISBN 978-0-313-28803-6, retrieved via Google Books on May 26, 2009 * Michele Marullo (born 1453), Italian, Latin-language poet * Per Raff Lille died about this year (born c. 1450), Denmark * Giovanni Mattia Tabarino (born c. 1420), Italian, Latin-language poet See also * Poetry * Other events of the 15th century * Other events of the 16th century * 15th century in poetry * 16th century in poetry * Grands Rhétoriqueurs * List of years in poetry * 16th century in literature * French Renaissance literature * Renaissance literature * Spanish Renaissance literature Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website, University of Toronto. Category:1500s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry